Lullaby For A Son
by Leigh Bata
Summary: (One Shot) Parody of Lullaby for a Princess. Minato is alive and is still Hokage, but since Naruto has the Kyuubi in him everyone still hates him.


**Bata: Hello my beautiful cinnamon rolls!**

 **Karo: Haylo!**

 **Bata: I'm Bata and this! *pets Karo's head* Is my imaginary friend Karo!**

 **Karo: This will be are first time writing here so we hope you all enjoy and we apologize in advance for any misspellings.**

 **Bata: We will also exceptcriticism!**

 **Karo: Even though Bata is an emotional reck**

 **Bata: No I'm not *^***

 **Karo: *Rolls eyes*Anyway,Bata, let's summon our two guests stars**

 **Bata: * Throws blue magic dust on the floor summoning Naruto and Minato (Shippuden)***

 **Naruto: *Appears* Um...**

 **Minato: *Appears* What the...**

 **Bata: Hoi! Welcome to the show!**

 **Naruto: Where are we!? And... *turns to Minato* I thought you're dead!**

 **Bata: In fanfic world anything can happen!**

 **Minato: Okay, but why are we here?**

 **Karo: * Throws the one shotat Minato* This is what we came up with for our first fanfic here**

 **Minato: * Catches then reads the one shot* ... Why? Out of all the things why?**

 **Bata: *Shrugs* We were bored and we started to listen to that song.**

 **Naruto: What? What happened *looks at Minato***

 **Minato: We–**

 **Karo: No spoilers now let's get this over with!**

* * *

It was before dawn in the Kohona in front of a grave was a man in his late 30s with a rose of purity in his hand. Tall with an almost shoulder length blondehair and blue sad eyes. The man was Minato Namikaze,

aka the Fourth Hokage. He kneeled down on the grave and sighed,

" Fate has been cruel and order unkind.

How can I have sent you away?

Blame was my own; the punishment, yours.

The harmony's silent today.

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song

And I will company keep

Till your tired eyes and my lullabies

Have carried you softly to sleep"

The daybreak had shined its light over the horizon as Minato closed his eyes with his head down. Remembering the past and his regrets.

 _" Once did a hokagewho shone like the sun_

 _Looked out on his village and sigh_

 _He smiled and said,_

' _Surely, there's no person so knowing and so well beloved as I'"_

It's been eighteen years since heruled over Konoha, and sixteen years since the birth of his son and the death of his wife. Also the sealing of the kyuubi.

" So great was his reign and so brilliant was his glory

That long the shadow was cast

Which fell dark upon his young son he loved and grew only darker as days and nights past"

Minato never knew about what the village puts the younger blonde threw. Let alone aware of what he put Naruto threw. He was oblivious to it all. Even to the Kyuubi almost getting free.

It was only until he decides to visit his sonin his room since it seemed like they haven't been talking much lately to him, but it was too late. The influence of the Kyuubi had gotten worse and worse as the days go by. It gottenharder for Naruto

to control it. It was only a matter of time.

Before Minato could knock, he heard Naruto crying on the other side. It made him worry, so he quietly opened the door. Laying on the ground was his son sobbing. " Um, Naruto?" He didn't answer, and it made the Fourth worry more,

" Narutois something wr-"

" SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Minato was caught off guard by the sudden out burst and the state Naruto was in. He's eyes that were filled with sorrow and hatred looked like he hasn't slept in weeks, his hair messier than usual and his face covered in hisown  
tears.

He recovered from it and gave Naruto a hard glare, " Look, I don't know what your problem is but I was just trying to cheer you up!" Naruto glared at the man before him and stood up. His whole body shaking with rage,

" Of course you don't know what the problem is! Did you ever notice the glares I get, or what about the hateful comments I get from the kingdom!? Maybe you were just too proud and happy about the love that they give you to not notice the hate they giveme!"

 _"Lullay fox kit, goodnight son ofmine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

 _And carry my sorrow in kind_

 _Naruto, you're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind"_

Minato's face soften. He didn't know what the younger blonde was talking about. On the days when they do go out together all he saw was joyful faces. " Demon, monster, murder! That's just three of the names they call me! Why dad!? Why did Yousealthe  
kyuubi in me!?"

Minato finally understood. They've mistaken Naruto for the Kyuubi and put the blame on him.

" Naruto I–"

" No, just leave" " But—"

" Leave!" Naruto pushed him out then slammed the door. Minato tried to get back in but the door was locked.

 _" Soon did that hokage take notice that others_

 _Did not give his boy his due_

 _And neither did he love him as he deserved_

 _He watched as his son's unhappiness grew"_

The sky showed the full moon in a cloudless sky when he walked out of the he walked back to the hokage tower he finally heard them,

" —Demon"

" –Monster"

" Why hasn't The Fourth kill the kyuubi brat yet?"

They all were talking about his son. Naruto, who hasn't done anything to them and has been one of the most pacifistic ninja he has ever met. He questioned all the reasons why as he finally made it to the tower.

 _"But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetlyTakes hold of the mind of its host_

 _And that foolish hokage did nothing to stop_

 _The destruction of one who had needed him most"_

" BOOM!"

Screaming. Lots and lots of screaming. Minato quickly turned and Hiraishin to his now decimated house to see... A Kyuubi-fide Naruto.

" Why didn't I just try breaking down the door!?"

 _"Lullay fox kit, goodnight son ofmine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

The fight lasted from minutes to hours, and Minato was losing. He somehow managed to lure him out into the Forest of Death but now it took a lot out of him to keep up with Naruto.

Naruto charged at him with a Rashingan and Minato did the same, but because of his emotional and physical stateand love for his son.

He held back.

 _"Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Naruto, you're loved so much more than you know_

 _May troubles be far from your mind"_

Minato was slammed into a tree like a torn up rag doll. He was able to see his son charging up a Rashingan and to charge one himself. He was going to

Hiraishin to him andaimed for his stomach. It would make Naruto unconscious but he'll live. Then Minato could finally tell him his regrets and fix the damage he inflicted on Naruto, but fate wasn't kind today.

He missed his target and accidentally hit his son in his chest. Towards his heart.

 _"And forgive me for being so blind"_

Time felt slow. Naruto, while flying backwards, lost the kyuubi chakra that was covering him. He fell on the grass and dirt not moving, nor breathing. " N-Naruto?" The man fell to his knees and hugged his lifeless body. As the tears streamed downhis  
face and sreamed in the night he had came to terms of what just happened. He killed his son.

Minato opened his eyes to stare at the grave stone. Naruto Umuzake-Namikaze.

 _The son of Minato Namikaze and Kashina Uzumaki. May his soul rest in peace._

"The years now before us

Fearful and unknown

I never imagined

I'd face them on my own

May these thousand winters

Swiftly pass, I pray

I love you; I miss you

All these miles away"

He put the rose down and looked up at the setting moon.

"May all your dreams be sweet tonight

Safe upon your bed of moonlight

And know not of sadness, pain, or care

And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there

Sleep..."

 _Pause_

" Now kids, can someone explain how we couldn't have avoided that situation?"

Fifteenkids had their hands up. Minato pointed to a boywearing a green shirt, " Communicating with eachother?" Minato nods in approval,

" Anyone else?" He then pointed to a girl in a blue shirt. " Being aware of eachother's feelings?"

" Correct! When you have a team they're Going to be like family. You all should work together like family so that nothinglike that would happen. Any questions?"

Now all the kids were raising their hands. Minato pointed to a boy in all black. " Why were you singing?" The Fourth sighed, " I have no idea myself"

It was a guy in a grey hoddie's turm, " Why were you in it in the first place?" " Because my son" Minato glared at the younger blonde beside him who was holding back a laugh, " Thought it would be an interesting way to teach you all and we are the onlyones  
who knows how to perform the Rashingan and how to hold back."

The school bell rang alarming everyome that school was over. " That's all for today. Have a good day" The blondes left the classroom and walked straight home. " Hey dad if the Hokage thing isn't working out for you I'll be happy to take your place whileyou  
go on an acting career." The older blonde rolled his eyes, " Never. There is no way I'm doing that ever again!" Naruto smirked,

" Even after you 'killed me'? You got to admit you have a good singing voice" " Shut up"

Then they ate Raman with Kushina and continued their daily lives.

* * *

 **Naruto: What the f–**

 **Bata: No cursing in my fanfiction!**

 **Karo: And this is how you make viewers mad**

 **Bata: I thought it was funny**

 **Minato: No, it was just... Why?**

 **Bata: Because we can and will**

 **Karo: *Nods* Also on a side note, Purity rose means white rose for those who don't study the meaing of plants and the Artist of the original song is ponyphob— ... Has the username called ponyphobic**

 **Bata: Anyways, we hope you all enjoyed**

 **Everyone: Have a good day!**


End file.
